Hippolyta
Hippolyta is the Immortal Queen of the Amazons, sister of Antiope and the mother of Diana, the Princess of the Amazons. She is also an former lover of Zeus. Biography Personality Hippololyta is a noble Queen and a honorable courageous warrior and leader. She cares deeply for her fellow Amazons, her sisters, and daughter. Appearances Queen Hippolyta is a strikingly beautiful Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet like her daughter, with tan skin, blue-green eyes, naturally long flowing blonde hair, and an athletic physique. Dressed in her royal attire, Hippolyta wears a brown leather top that covers most of her upper body to her neck, there is a cutout of an Eagle (the symbol of her lover Zeus) where her breastplate would go while wearing her battle armor. A matching brown and silver belt plate in both of her attire. Below is a brown leather loincloth along with long brown slit gown. Hippolyta also wears a very long cloak that has fur along her shoulders and back, the cloak drags behind her as she walks. Dressed in her battle armor, Hippolyta's armor is similar to her royal attire but it's designed matches Diana's. her colors are more brown and gold. Her top goes up to her neck and has shoulder armor on both her shoulders. She bears the gold eagle on her breastplate, like Diana but with greater detail added to it. On her head is her gold crown, and finally on her wrists are her gold Bracelets of Submission. Powers and Abilities As an Amazon, Hippolyta has numerous natural abilities supposedly granted to them by the Gods of Olympus: *'Super Strength' *'Super Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Immortality' *'Invulnerability' *'Master Combatant' *'Multilingualism' Weakness * Limited Invulnerability - Although the Amazon's has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of the Amazon's weaponry. Equiptment *'Bracelets of Submission '– two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that all Amazon's wear, in order to compensate for their vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Hippolyta's Sword '– a magical Amazonian sword that Hippolyta wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. *'Hippolyta's Shield '– a magical Amazonian shield that Hippolyta uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack. *'Hippolyta's Armor '– Amazonian armor bestowed upon her by the Gods when she was created to protect man's world. Appearances *''Wonder Woman'' *''Justice League'' *''Wonder Woman 1984'' Trivia *Connie Nielsen was originally in talks to play Lara Lor-Van in Man of Steel before Ayelet Zurer was cast. *Nicole Kidman was originally in talks to play Hippolyta before Connie Nielsen was cast. *In the comics, Hippolyta has taken the mantle of Wonder Woman herself, along with Artemis. See Also *Themyscira External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Females Category:Amazonian Category:Royalty Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with immortality Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Category:Wonder Woman 1984 characters Category:Diana's Family